preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape Pod Bay
Escape Pod Bays can be found in various locations on board Talos I and the Pytheas moonbase. Escape Pod Bays were installed on the stations for emergencies which would force the crews of Talos I and Pytheas to evacuate their respective facility. Overview Prey (2017) There are three Escape Pod Bays on Talos I, connected to every major hub accessed via the main lift, including the Shuttle Bay (connected to the Talos I Lobby), the Talos I Bridge (connected to the Arboretum) and in Life Support. Alex Yu also has a private escape pod docked to his office in the Arboretum. Each Escape Pod Bay has six white sphere-shaped escape pods with seating for eight (a total of 48 seats per bay). The escape pod's door has to be closed before launch initialized. They can be closed and opened from inside and escape pod or outside with the press of a button. Each escape pod is also numbered, ex. escape pod I-33.Frank Jones' Email: Escape Mooncrash Pytheas contains a total of three Escape Pod Bays; one for each of its areas with the exception of the Crew Annex. Judging by their rock walls, they are all based under the Moon's surface. All three bays follow the same layout: A large open space with two storage rooms on its first level, and a space for three escape pods blocked by a Typhon Gate, on the second floor, reached through a set of stairs on the left or a Grav Shaft on the right of the area. The escape pods in use at Pytheas are the same as the ones on Talos I. History Background The escape pods on Talos I were likely never used before the Typhon outbreak, as no event requiring evacuation has been dated. Unknown to the general public, the escape pods had suffered a malfunction, causing them to be unusable in case of an emergency. Flight engineer Frank Jones, along with Alex Yu,Alex Yu's Email: Pod Repairs Emmanuella DeSilva, and Emmanuel Mendez were the only ones who knew about this.Frank Jones' Email: RE: The escape pods... Jones was actually set to repair the escape pods but was denied by Alex Yu as he had the wrong parts. Frank Jones and Emmanuella DeSilva are the only known crew members who managed to launch an escape pod after Jones fixed one at the Shuttle Bay, but the exit hatch's bolts misfired and they were unable to escape the station, being stuck in the launch tube. Kirk Remmer, Erica Teague and several survivors in the Cargo Bay attempted to escape in the pods docked at the Life Support bay, but like every other bay, they failed to launch. Remmer contacted Alika James and asked if she could launch the pod from where she was seated, but she wasn't able to,Kirk Remmer's & Alika James's TranScribe: Escape Pod Failure leaving Remmer and the other survivors open to the Typhon's attacks, from which they eventually met their demise.Sarah Elazar's & Erica Teague's TranScribe: Remmer isn’t Remmer Unlike on Talos I, the pods at Pytheas were not wholly malfunctioning. However, select pods were missing Navigation Chips needed for the pod to fly. While there are a potential total of nine escape pods, only two are present in the Kasma simulation from every run starting after the very first (in that run, there is only one pod). It is unknown if this means employees were potentially able to escape Pytheas in the pods. Of the two pods, one works, but is missing a Navigation Chip. The other is broken down, and cannot be used to escape - but can be used for spare parts to fix the other pod. When completing Andrius Alekna's story objective, a third pod is shown that will not appear in any other runs, and that he uses as part of that story. The location of these pods is randomized between bays for every sim reset. Prey (2017) Shuttle Bay The Shuttle Bay Escape Pod Bay can be found on level 1 of the facility. As soon as Morgan Yu enters, Frank Jones will radio Yu from inside the stuck escape pod. He explains his and DeSilva's situation and begs for Yu's assistance. What occurs next is up to the player: the player can enter the Talos I Exterior and open the hatch, making the escape pod ready to launch, saving Jones' and DeSilva's lives or launch the escape pod without opening the hatch from the Escape Pod Console, causing them to plead for their lives before being killed. The player can see the destroyed escape pod leave the station through the Escape Pod Bay window. One of the escape pods has a malfunctioning door, which contains some items for the player. The escape pod can only be accessed with the help of Typhon powers. Drew Springer, Donald "Skipper" Hall, Leon Woods, Todd Matsuyama and Nils Kjaergaard died at this Escape Pod Bay. This Escape Pod Bay is unique as it has an Escape Pod Console, which no other bay has. Talos I Bridge The Talos I Bridge Escape Pod Bay can be found on level B1 of the facility and is accessed via a Grav Shaft. Sadie Hall, Gordon Bitz and Stone Blanchard died at the bay, but apparently after putting up a fight as a Typhon corpse can be found here. Luka Golubkin will flee here after betraying the player, in an attempt to escape Talos I. However, none of the escape pods worked, so Golubkin can be found in the pod stationed in bay 3. Luka commits suicide by poison and Morgan Yu arrives in his final moments. Typhon activity will be altered depending on when the player arrives. If the player arrives before Luka Golubkin there will be several Typhon enemies, but if he arrives after there will be none. Life Support The Life Support Escape Pod Bay can be found on level B2 of the facility. Anong Lao, Angela Diaz, Emily Carter, Hank Majors, and Umi Isaka died here. Kirk Remmer has evidently been turned into a Phantom, as he can be found roaming the bay. The Chipset: O Fear Reactor 0322Si can be found on Angela Diaz' body. Mooncrash Crater The Crater Escape Pod Bay can be found on the exact opposite side of the Main Crater from the exit from Ventilation, where the player first comes from. Andrew T. Bowman, Diane Lee, Isaiah Purnell, Nathan Leong, and Sophie Scoffield died here. During Peter's first ever simulation run, the only escape pod left in the entire station can be found here. It contains the needed Navigation Chip, and is able to successfully launch. Using it is the only way to end the first run without killing Andrius Alekna. Pytheas Labs The Pytheas Labs Escape Pod Bay can be found on Floor 1 of Pytheas Labs, by heading to the main hub area also labelled "Pytheas Labs" and taking the door located across from the Grav Shafts to Floor 2. Depending on the simulation run, either a broken pod with a Navigation Chip or a working pod without a Navigation Chip may be found here. Rashad Bahdari, Robbie Murphy, and volunteer Stanislav Shishkin died here. MoonWorks The MoonWorks Escape Pod Bay can be found on the Lower Level of MoonWorks, on the far right side of the map. Depending on the run, either a broken pod with a Navigation Chip or a working pod without a Navigation Chip may be found here. Kelly Bhoyar and Laurel Savage died here. Related Quests *Escape Attempt (Shuttle Bay) (i.e. Main game) Gallery Escape Pod Open.jpg|An open escape pod. Escape Pod Closed.jpg|a closed escape pod. Escape Pod Interior.jpg|The interior of the escape pod. Escape Pod Concept Art.jpg|Escape pod concept art. Escape Pod Door Function Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the escape pod's door function. Escape Pod Interior Concept Art.jpg|Escape pod interior concept art. Escape Pod Seat Concept Art.jpg|Escape pod seat concept art. References Category:Shuttle Bay Category:Talos I Bridge Category:Life Support